destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Jannes
Jannes also known as 'The Black Wizard '''is a powerful wizard who resides in The Underworld, and is one of the first Wizards to ever exist, and has a strong connection to Ruby LaFontaine. He has many powerful connections, and even sent a Darklighter named Ajax after Prue, Melinda, and Bianca in hopes of killing them and their unborn heirs. History Early History Jannes lived in a village where he was seemingly just like everyone else. However, when he was eighteen, he was confronted by Maelor, who told him that he was aware of his special abilities. While Jannes tried to deny it at first, Maelor told him about the incredible feats he had done in the past few years. He told the young boy that he was special, and could help him become even more so and use his powers to do extraordinary things. Jannes was surprised to learn he was a Wizard, and Maelor took him to the Brotherhood of the Wizards, where Jannes was able to meet a number of other wizards. While he was there, he was granted a wand which gave him control over his powers as well as more power. The Wizards cast a protection spell on him, and Jannes became a member of their brotherhood. It wasn't until later that Jannes was informed of his true destiny - to take the place of the Source of All Evil. The Wizards wanted to stop the Source, as he had been ruling for too long and believed that Jannes would be the one to take his place. However, Jannes refused to do it as he wanted to help people and teach them how to use the powers they had been given. He did not want to become evil. He wanted to leave the brotherhood but Maelor warned that it was too late - he was already one of them. Jannes didn't hesitate to use his power to disappear from the place. Freeing and training Ruby Three-centuries after the Red Witch, Ruby, was defeated and imprisoned, he discovered and freed her from the tower she was in. He then started to train her, teaching her how to access her powers again, and use them properly. He had led her away from revenge and taught her that revenge is not the way to go, that power is. However, she eventually betrayed him and copied all of his powers. This left him bitter and wanting revenge, which prompted him to side with an Oracle name Aisling. Throughout Destined Series Jannes sent a Darklighter named Ajax after Prue, Melinda, and Bianca, as he wanted to both distract them and potentially kill them and their heirs. However, Ajax failed in his first attack when he was thrown backwards and overpowered by Jo. This angered Jannes, who commanded that Ajax gather his people and try again. Jannes attacked Ava Nicolae in her medical clinic demanding to know where Waffediyok was. She claimed that she hadn't seen it in years, and Jannes, no longer needing her, killed her. He then went after the Ava's daughter, Evelina. This lead to a battle between him and Wyatt Halliwell, in which they both used their Electrokinesis powers - Jannes with his wand and Wyatt with his natural power. The combination of their powers caused an explosion, which left both men injured. Personality Jannes is an evil wizard who is very cold, rude, selfish, and mean. He has no respect for life, especially someone else's, and doesn't seem to care if the person he has killed is pregnant or not. This was shown when he sent Darklighters after Prue and Bianca, knowing that they were pregnant with Whitelighter hybrid children. He also killed Ava Nicolae after deeming that she was no longer of use to him. Physical Appearance Jannes is a good-looking man with brown hair that is shaved on the sides and longer on the top, thick eyebrows, and a long nose. He has strong facial features that are pointed, and a muscular build. Powers Name's Meaning The name Jannes is a baby name traditionally found in the Hebrew culture. In Hebrew, the meaning of the name Jannes is Gift from God. Notes and Trivia * He is the first Wizard to be seen in ''Destined, as Wizards had only been mentioned prior to his introduction. * He is one of the first Wizards to ever exist. * He can sense magic when it is cloaked or hidden, and can break through it as seen when he freed Ruby, the Red Witch. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Upper-Level Category:Wizards